User talk:Percabeth17
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fox News 2011 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse is this the right wikia? ~ also if u need me tell me on my talk page.~ kelkel12 riah go on this: http://idoveamericanidol.wikia.com/ -15:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I HATE U MARAIH!!!! Y KELKEL12?! ONE THING NICKY"S NUMBER 12 IN THE CLASSROOM?? HOW BOUT KELKEL32?? SOMTHIN LIKE THT!!!!!!! ~MAD KELKEL12 how did u get that avatar????? i want it badly!!! (srry im not trying to copy u but PLZ!) im so happy schools finally out im mean really. ~kelkel12 no i dont hav a skype do u know KESHA? do u no her song BOY LIKE U? were r we meting for the metting were r we meeting for the meeting? todaysmeet? ~scared kelkel12 yo r u on? yo im 2 ppl kaykay3 and kelkel12 ~doulbe u-no-who hey riah its devaugn Guess What Guess What? What? I GOT A DOG!!!!!!!! Her name's Elsie. -Abab9 Court Case My case is of Abab9 and Lajanae. Does she even have an account? Wait, she's SO SPOILED! Obviously she has an account. We're in a fight about who did this and who did that. HELP!! -Abab9 GO!!!!!!! to this page POOPARAZZI!!! You'll die laughing at some of the stuff my penpals asked me to post! Not Funny really, the comment on the Problem Solverz page wasn't funny. :( hey, it's been 5 minutes meet me, todays meet. You're late. -(Abab9 19:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC)) Omg I left the chatroom. Dad said i had to. Also because "Mystery Man" was freaking me out! good luck with revenge! -Abbey Meet me Hey, Mariah, it's Abbey. Tell me what ya' think about Operation: Revenge. Meet me at the same place as yesterday. http://www.todaysmeet.com/FoxNews11 HEY! Hey, it's Abbey! Meet me at Presents For All Of You page. -Abbey well, duh WARNING! FYI, Mariah! I saw the message yopu left Sannse....... We don't konow FOR SURE if that's the same creep who stole Kelkel10!!! -(Abab9 16:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC)) Fox Points Percabeth17, you currently have 25 Fox Points. Happy Spending and selling! Bye I quit the wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( -(Abab9 20:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) LOL OMG I saw Arthur at Lifetime Fitness after the party....... What a coinsidence! ;0 LOL OMG I saw Arthur at Lifetime Fitness after the party....... What a coinsidence! ;0 OMG...! i saw arthur at lifetime too! somewhere in junee....... please go to meeeting place. HEY!! Iy's Abab, meet me at the Zendaya fashion Dig Page. C U DUDE!!!!!!!! I WAS READING THIS MAGAZINE AND THEY HAD SOME PREVIEWS OF HUNGER GAMES! LIAM HEMSWORTIS GOING TO BE GALE AND JOSH HUTCHERSON IS GOING TO BE PEETAH!!!!! I got mr. klein as my teachER!!!!!! IM IN THE SAME CLASS AS JEALLAN! WE HAVENT BEEN IN THE SAME CLASS EVER SINCE 1ST GRADE!!!! Yay! i win... a lot of prizes.... from the guess who and the tuesday raffles...............................................! lol Jeallan has a big mouth? My person name- Mei "Pib" Floch hair- wavy, dark brown, green feather eyes- big, brown power- physic I stinnnk at this (----)